Charlotte au chocolat
by Agnouchka
Summary: Deux passions animent Ron Weasley : Hermione Granger et la cuisine… OS
1. Charlotte au chocolat V1

**Charlotte au chocolat**

_Résumé_ : Deux passions animent Ron Weasley : Hermione Granger et la cuisine…

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers les romans Harry Potter.

_Rating_ : K  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance  
><em>Characters<em> : Ron Weasley - Hermione Granger  
><em>Date de rédaction<em> : Le 17 Avril 2011

_Notes de l'auteur_ :

Bonjour ! Je ne déblatérerais pas pendant des heures sur ce que je viens d'écrire. C'est un OS sans prétention aucune. Je me suis juste laissée guider par l'inspiration. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose, et la première fois que je termine vraiment un écrit… Bref, je l'ai immédiatement publié, donc il n'y a pas eu de relecture attentive. Ce qui fait qu'il y a sûrement des fautes et je m'en excuse. Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger cette tare… C'est romantique à souhait, sans prise de tête. Juste pour le plaisir ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Atan-Koi

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fois-ci c'était vraiment très bien.<p>

Ron s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il admira son oeuvre, les elfs de maison de Poudlard poussant bruyamment des exclamations de ravissement autour de lui.

Sa charlotte au chocolat était une véritablement réussite. Ronde juste comme il fallait, une mousse au chocolat onctueuse parsemée de copeaux de crêpe dentelle à l'intérieure, il en était vraiment fier.

Il ne restait plus qu'à passer à la deuxième phase de son plan infaillible. Il fallait à tous prix que ça fonctionne et surtout qu'il fasse preuve de courage jusqu'au bout. Il était passé trop souvent à côté d'occasions en or et c'était le fait qu'elle se remette à fréquenter «Vicky» qui l'avait fait réaliser cela.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis le début de l'année en fait, il s'était laissé aller à sa passion, dont personne, pas même Harry, ne connaissait la teneur. Il disparaissait simplement deux fois par semaine, le soir juste après les cours, et réapparaissait dans la salle commune juste avant le couvre-feu. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais jusqu'à présent il avait tenu bon. Ils avaient fini par abandonner après que Ron les ait baladé dans le château pendant deux heures avant de les livrer à Peeves simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient suivis pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs ils lui avaient fait part de leur mécontentement commun le lendemain, s'énervant bruyamment à la table du petit-déjeuner. Contre toute attente, Ron ne s'était pas énervé. Il leur avait calmement expliqué, d'un ton un peu sec cependant, qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout leur dire et que lui se gardait bien de demander à Harry et Ginny ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il avait conclu, avant de se lever avec un regard exaspéré, qu'il avait droit à un minimum de vie privée, et que s'ils étaient véritablement ses amis, ils comprendraient et le laisseraient tranquille. Plus encore que le discours, c'était son ton inhabituellement sévère qui les avait dissuadé de retenter l'expérience. Et Ron s'en trouvait fort satisfait.

Ainsi, seuls les elfs de maison et la cuisine de Poudlard était au courant de ses expérimentations culinaires. Après la bataille, la perte de plusieurs de ses amis et d'un membre de sa famille, Ron avait réalisé que la vie était bien trop courte pour la laisser filer entre ses doigts. Fin gourmet, il s'était toujours empêché de mettre la main à la patte, au vrai sens du terme, autrement que pour l'amener dans sa bouche. Il se pensait trop maladroit, trop balourd, trop empoté pour réussir à faire quoique ce soit de ses dix doigts. Et puis finalement il avait essayé parce qu'il s'était dit que sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Ses débuts n'avaient pas été très fructueux et il avait était prêt à tout laisser tomber. Et puis les elfs, qui l'observaient faire sans rien dire, avaient finalement osés lui adresser la parole pour lui prodiguer conseils et astuces. Avec leur aide, précieuse, il s'était vite amélioré et ses premiers plats avaient eu un succès considérable auprès de ses conseillers et goûteurs. Il avait commencé par le salé avant de finalement se lancer dans la pâtisserie qu'il se refusait de rater. Le résultat était sous ses yeux. Il avait vraiment un don pour tout ce qui était du domaine du sucré : du point de vue esthétique autant qu'au niveau du goût. Il était ainsi l'heureux détenteur de nouvelles recettes aux exquises saveurs que seul lui parvenait à réaliser. Il les notait d'ailleurs soigneusement dans un carnet et en dessinait même l'aspect lorsque celui-ci était vraiment une réussite. Il se sentait bien, dans son élément, et il commençait doucement à préférer cuisiner que manger. Cela c'était d'ailleurs vu dans son attitude lors des repas : les elfs faisaient toujours un effort supplémentaire pour présenter son assiette. Il prenait alors le temps d'observer l'agencement des ingrédients, le mélange des couleurs et des fumets qui s'échappaient jusqu'à ses narines. Il ne se goinfrait plus comme un malpropre, mais savourait chaque bouchée avec délectation. Oh bien sûr, certains desserts subissaient toujours de sa part une attaque éclair, qu'il menait de front et en toute conscience, mais c'est parce que parfois, faire taire ses pulsions était véritablement impossible !

Ron était fier de lui et de ce qu'il se savait capable d'accomplir. Les sorts de type culinaire n'avaient plus aucun secrets pour lui. Ce dont il était moins fier, cependant, c'était d'avoir laissé Hermione prendre ses distances avec lui. Après la bataille, perdu dans son chagrin mais ne voulant pas le montrer, son orgueil étant toujours bien présent, il avait refusé toute consolation extérieure, y compris celle d'Hermione. Si elle l'avait compris sur le moment, elle n'avait cependant pas admis qu'il continu à jouer le meilleur ami par la suite, refusant de voir au-delà des apparences, casant leur baiser dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'était senti dépassé par les événements. Il avait eu peur de sa possible relation amoureuse avec elle, peur de son rejet, peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Tout un tas de raisons qui l'avait éloignée plus sûrement que n'importe quelle action de sa part. Et les disputes, depuis, s'enchaînaient comme avant, prouvant ainsi son immaturité et son manque de confiance certain. Il n'avait réalisé que très récemment que sa relation avec Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment été amicale. Il y avait toujours eu plus que cela. Et il avait compris que continuer à jouer les imbéciles lui ferait définitivement perdre ses chances. Ainsi, il était décidé à passer aux aveux, quitte à se faire mal. Il refusait que «Vicky» n'interfère encore une fois.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il se lança vers la salle commune, sa charlotte dans les mains, dissimulée par une boîte en carton.

* * *

><p>Hermione était plongée dans la rédaction d'un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, assise dans un recoin sombre de la salle commune pour avoir plus de tranquillité, lorsqu'elle se fit déranger par un toussotement distinct sur sa gauche. Elle leva les yeux et fut agacé de voir que Colin Crivey semblait vouloir lui parler. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle rebaissa les yeux sur son parchemins en lui disant d'un ton sec :<p>

- Non, Colin, je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais de poser pour un éventuel album des héros de guerre. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plaît.  
>- Euh… C'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! On m'a demandé de te remettre ça !<p>

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il déguerpit en laissant sur sa table une boîte de carton rectangulaire. Hermione soupira bruyamment, voyant déjà poindre un profond agacement, posa sa plume et attira à elle la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, s'attendant à une blague de mauvais goût pour la distraire de son travail (elle savait d'ailleurs déjà comment se venger de celui qui avait osé faire cela) mais elle se retrouva face à une charlotte au chocolat qui semblait très appétissante, sur laquelle était écrit d'une calligraphie penchée : «_Je t'aime_».

Elle releva brusquement la tête, scrutant la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait plus attentivement que d'habitude. Mais les Gryffondors étaient égales à eux-mêmes, faisant le plus de bruit possible et ne lui accordant aucun intérêt particulier. Elle constata juste la présence de Ron, qui discutait gaiement avec Harry, Neville et Ginny, étalé de tout son long dans un canapé. Chose plutôt étrange puisqu'habituellement il rentrait juste avant le couvre-feu…

Elle reporta alors l'attention sur son cadeau et remarqua qu'un mot avait été glissé dans un recoin de la boîte. Elle le prit et lut les mots suivants : «_Il paraîtrait que tu as un faible pour le chocolat…_». Hermione rougit doucement et prenant la cuillère qu'on avait glissé près du gâteau à son intention, elle prit un bouchée de cette fameuse charlotte au chocolat.

Elle faillit en gémir de plaisir mais se retint juste à temps. Elle était délicieuse. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. La mousse au chocolat était juste comme il fallait, fondante à souhait, croquante par endroit lorsque la crêpe dentelle se heurtait à ses dents. Un instant elle eu un regard absent, la main posée sur sa bouche comme si elle essayait de se retenir de pousser une exclamation de pure joie. Si un garçon avait vraiment voulu la séduire, il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce soit Ron qui ait eu cette attention si romantique, mais elle en doutait fortement. Elle sortit finalement de sa torpeur, regarda l'heure et se replongea sans son devoir. Cependant, un observateur attentif aurait constaté ses joues légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude et son air rêveur qui voilait souvent son regard.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle émergea. Il restait peu de gens dans la salle et ils commençaient à se lever pour aller se coucher. Harry et Ron cependant continuaient à discuter, hermétique à l'agitation autour d'eux. Elle les rejoignit, s'asseyant près de Ron qui s'était redressé dans le canapé. Chacun lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit, ne remarquant pas celui légèrement plus nerveux de Ron, et écouta attentivement leur conversation. Ils parlaient de leur orientation. Harry, heureux comme jamais, expliquait comment il s'était inscrit à la faculté d'Aurors. Son dossier était parti la veille et il espérait sincèrement être pris. Hermione mis son grain de sel en expliquant les démarches qu'elle avait faite auprès de plusieurs écoles, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire. D'un mouvement commun, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ron, lui demandant s'il s'était aussi inscrit à la faculté d'Aurors. Ron se redressa, clairement gêné, mis ses mains dans ses poches et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute oreille humaine. Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge et finit par s'expliquer.

- Je n'ai envoyé aucun dossier d'inscription.

Voyant qu'Hermione allait protester, s'attendant en tout cas à ce qu'elle le fasse, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Je ne veux pas aller à la faculté ou faire des études supérieures.  
>- Mais je croyais que c'était ton rêve de devenir Auror !, s'exclama Harry au comble de l'étonnement.<br>- Oui, à une époque ça l'était. Mais les temps et les gens changent. Je ne veux plus faire ça. J'ai décidé de trouver un petit boulot pour récolter suffisamment d'argent avant d'ouvrir mon propre commerce.

Toujours plus étonné, Hermione répéta :

- Un commerce ?  
>- Oui. J'ai envi de me lancer dans la pâtisserie et peut-être ouvrir un salon de thé et même, pourquoi pas, un restaurant.<p>

Ses deux amis en restèrent bouche-bée. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, se tordit les doigts avant de dire, d'une voix lente et posée, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant :

- Ron, le métier de restaurateur n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est un travail difficile, qui demande de la patience et un certain talent…  
>- Donc, tu ne me crois pas capable de cuisiner ?, la coupa Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, ses oreilles rougissant furieusement.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas ça, seulement si tu veux percer, tu as tout intérêt à commencer à t'entraîner maintenant…

Harry, voyant l'orage venir, décida de battre en retraite avant que les choses ne s'envenime. Ron se mit debout et Hermione suivit le mouvement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et finalement sourit avec nonchalance. Ce sourire, qu'Hermione trouva par ailleurs tout à fait craquant, la déconcerta un peu plus. Il la regarda avec un air malicieux et ajouta :

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà commencé mon «apprentissage». Et d'après ta réaction de toute à l'heure, ça ne semblait pas si mal que ça…

Hermione allait répliquer en lui demandant des précisions sur son «apprentissage» comme il disait, lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne pu que bégayer lamentablement :

- C'est toi qui… tu as… le gâteau ?

Ron se pencha alors vers elle, pris son visage entre ses mains et lui murmura d'une voix tendre à l'oreille :

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot Hermione. Mais ça tu le savait déjà. Je ne te laisserais pas partir de sitôt et j'ai voulu te montrer que moi aussi, j'étais capable de faire des choses bien. Ce gâteau, je l'ai fait pour toi, en pensant à toi. Et il est ma plus belle réussite. Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés quand j'ouvrirais mon propre restaurant. J'ai besoin de toi simplement parce que tu es ma source d'inspiration. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée seule, d'avoir fait semblant, de t'avoir mentit en te faisant croire que tu n'étais qu'une amie. Je t'aime juste comme un fou.

Il se recula et déposa sur sa bouche un baiser passionné. Et tous les reproches qu'Hermione voulait lui faire, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire pour exprimer sa façon de penser, moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa robe et répondit avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle possédait.

Finalement, Ron se recula et dit avec un léger sourire en coin :

- Tu as un goût de chocolat, et ça tombe bien parce que j'adore le chocolat.

Hermione sourit, le traita d'idiot et se laissa emporter dans un baiser plus tendre, plus doux… plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture !<p> 


	2. Charlotte au chocolat V2

**Charlotte au chocolat**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, mais une réécriture de mon OS. En effet, après sa première publication, j'avais reçu quelques remarques et commentaires, qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait très plaisir, dont un en particulier qui m'avait un peu perturbé… Il s'agit de la review que je me permets de recopier ici :

* * *

><p>« From : Zazie<p>

Wow ! Voici la plus belle descente aux enfers que j'ai jamais lu !

J'ai trouvé l'idée de Ron qui se met a faire de la cuisine très bien. Le fait qu'il prenne ses distances avec Hermione suite a la guerre me semble parfaitement logique et fait paraître l'histoire beaucoup plus attrayante !

J'aimais le fait que Ron fasse un dessert a Hermione. Aussi, l'écriture est parfaite ! Bref, tout de ta fic pour moi me semblait cohérent, intéressant, intrigant, beau, bien, etc.

Jusqu'a ce que Harry, Ron et Hermione soit ensemble et qu'ils parlent de leur avenir. Je trouve que tu es allée trop loin, trop vite. A la fin de ton histoire, le Ron que tu nous décrivais au début n'avait rien a voir avec le Ron de la fin.

Je suis vraiment déçue. C'est dommage parce que ça rend ta fic vraiment simple, banale. On dirait que tu avais hâte de terminer et de poster.

La prochaine fois, essaie de penser a davantage développer le moment ou Ron et Hermione se dévoilent, sans nécessairement mettre de chicane.

Enfin, félicitations pour ton écriture parce que c'est rare sur ce site !

Bravo ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la review. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas réussi à bien saisir ce que voulait me dire Zazie. Et puis finalement, après une relecture de cet OS et surtout une maturation de mon écriture (et de moi-même en fait…), j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et en quoi, effectivement, ça rendait mon écrit assez médiocre.<p>

Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle version, qui, je pense, convient mieux, même si je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir atteint tous les objectifs. Si jamais Zazie repasse par là, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton avis !

Le début est le même, c'est surtout la fin que j'ai modifiée !

En vous souhaitant une belle (re)découverte, je l'espère !

Agnouchka (anciennement Atan-Koi)

P.S. : N'hésitez pas à me faire de vos impressions et à me dire laquelle de ces deux versions vous préférez !

_Résumé_ : Deux passions animent Ron Weasley : Hermione Granger et la cuisine…  
><em>Date de rédaction<em> : Le 17 avril 2011 — Modifié le 4 mars 2013

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fois-ci c'était vraiment très bien.<p>

Ron s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il admira son œuvre, les elfs de maison de Poudlard poussant bruyamment des exclamations de ravissement autour de lui. Sa charlotte au chocolat était véritablement une réussite. Ronde juste comme il fallait, elle cachait en elle une mousse onctueuse parsemée de copeaux de crêpe dentelle ; il en était vraiment fier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à la deuxième phase de son plan. Il fallait à tout prix que ça fonctionne et surtout qu'il fasse preuve de courage ! Il était trop souvent passé à côté d'occasions en or et c'était le fait qu'elle se remette à fréquenter « Vicky » qui lui avait fait réaliser cela.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis le début de l'année, il s'était laissé aller à sa passion, dont personne, pas même Harry, ne connaissait la teneur. Il disparaissait simplement deux fois par semaine, le soir juste après les cours, et réapparaissait dans la salle commune juste avant le couvre-feu. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais jusqu'à présent il avait tenu bon. Ils avaient fini par abandonner après que Ron les a baladés dans le château pendant deux heures avant de les livrer à Peeves simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient suivi pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, ils lui avaient fait part de leur mécontentement commun le lendemain, s'énervant bruyamment à la table du petit-déjeuner. Contre toute attente, Ron était resté calme. Il leur avait expliqué, d'un ton cependant un peu sec, qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout leur dire et que lui se gardait bien de demander à Harry et Ginny ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il avait conclu, avant de se lever avec un regard exaspéré, qu'il avait le droit à un minimum de vie privée, et que s'ils étaient véritablement ses amis, ils comprendraient et le laisseraient tranquille. Plus encore que le discours, c'était son ton inhabituellement sévère qui les avait dissuadés de retenter l'expérience. Et Ron s'en trouvait fort satisfait.

Ainsi, seuls les elfs de maison et la cuisine de Poudlard étaient au courant de ses expérimentations culinaires. Après la bataille, la perte de plusieurs de ses amis et d'un membre de sa famille, Ron avait réalisé que la vie était bien trop courte pour la laisser filer entre ses doigts. Fin gourmet, il s'était toujours empêché de mettre la main à la patte, au vrai sens du terme, autrement que pour l'amener dans sa bouche. Il se pensait trop maladroit, trop balourd, trop empoté pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts. Et puis finalement, il avait essayé parce qu'il s'était dit que sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Ses débuts n'avaient pas été très fructueux et il avait été prêt à tout laisser tomber. Et puis les elfs, qui l'observaient travailler sans rien dire, avaient finalement osé lui adresser la parole pour lui prodiguer conseils et astuces. Avec leur aide, précieuse, il s'était vite amélioré et ses premiers plats avaient eu un succès considérable auprès de ses précepteurs et goûteurs. Il avait commencé par le salé avant de finalement se lancer dans la pâtisserie qu'il se refusait de rater. Le résultat était sous ses yeux. Il avait vraiment un don pour tout ce qui était du domaine du sucré : autant du point de vue esthétique qu'au niveau du goût. Il était ainsi l'heureux détenteur de nouvelles recettes aux exquises saveurs que seul lui parvenait à réaliser. Il les notait d'ailleurs soigneusement dans un carnet et en dessinait même l'aspect lorsque celui-ci était vraiment une réussite. Il se sentait bien, dans son élément, et il commençait doucement à préférer cuisiner plutôt que manger. Cela s'était d'ailleurs vu dans son attitude lors des repas : les elfs faisaient toujours un effort supplémentaire pour présenter son assiette. Il prenait alors le temps d'observer l'agencement des ingrédients, le mélange des couleurs et des fumets qui s'échappaient jusqu'à ses narines. Il ne se goinfrait plus comme un malpropre, mais savourait chaque bouchée avec délectation. Oh, bien sûr certains desserts subissaient toujours de sa part une attaque éclair, qu'il menait de front et en toute conscience, mais c'est parce que parfois, faire taire ses pulsions était véritablement impossible !

Ron était fier de lui et de ce qu'il se savait capable d'accomplir. Les sorts de type culinaire n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui ! Ce dont il était moins fier, cependant, c'était d'avoir laissé Hermione s'éloigner de lui. Après la bataille, perdu dans son chagrin, mais ne voulant pas le montrer, son orgueil prenant le pas sur ses véritables sentiments, il avait rejeté toute consolation extérieure, y compris celle d'Hermione. Si elle l'avait compris sur le moment, elle n'avait cependant pas admis qu'il continue à jouer le meilleur ami par la suite, refusant de voir au-delà des apparences, casant leur baiser dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'était senti dépassé par les événements. Il avait eu peur de sa possible relation amoureuse avec elle, peur de son rejet, peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Tout un tas de raisons qui l'avait éloignée plus sûrement que n'importe quelle action de sa part. Et les disputes, depuis, s'enchaînaient comme avant, prouvant ainsi son immaturité, mais surtout son manque de confiance et ses incertitudes. Il n'avait réalisé que très récemment que sa relation avec Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment été amicale. Il y avait toujours eu plus que cela. Et il avait compris que continuer à jouer les imbéciles lui ferait définitivement perdre ses chances. Ainsi, il était décidé à passer aux aveux, quitte à se faire mal. Il refusait que « Vicky » interfère encore une fois.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il se lança vers la salle commune, sa charlotte dans les mains, dissimulée par une boîte en carton.

* * *

><p>Hermione était plongée dans la rédaction d'un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, assise dans un recoin sombre de la salle commune pour avoir plus de tranquillité, lorsqu'elle se fit déranger par un toussotement distinct sur sa gauche. Elle leva les yeux et fut agacée de voir que Colin Crivey semblait vouloir lui parler. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle baissa la tête sur ses parchemins en lui disant d'un ton sec :<p>

- Non, Colin, je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais de poser pour un éventuel album des héros de guerre. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.  
>- Euh… C'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! On m'a demandé de te remettre ça !<p>

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il déguerpit en laissant sur sa table une boîte de carton rectangulaire. Hermione soupira bruyamment, un profond agacement marquant peu à peu ses traits. Elle posa sa plume et attira à elle le présent. Elle l'ouvrit, s'attendant à une blague de mauvais goût pour la distraire de son travail (elle savait d'ailleurs déjà comment se venger de celui qui avait osé faire cela), mais elle se retrouva face à une charlotte au chocolat qui semblait très appétissante, sur laquelle était écrit d'une calligraphie penchée : « _Je t'aime_ ».

Elle releva brusquement la tête, scrutant la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait plus attentivement que d'habitude. Mais les Gryffondors étaient égales à eux-mêmes, faisant le plus de bruit possible et ne lui accordant aucun intérêt particulier. Elle constata juste la présence de Ron, qui discutait gaiement avec Harry, Neville et Ginny, étalé de tout son long dans un canapé. Chose plutôt étrange puisqu'habituellement, il rentrait pile avant le couvre-feu… Elle reporta alors son attention sur son cadeau et remarqua qu'un parchemin avait été glissé dans un recoin de la boîte. Elle le prit et lut les mots suivants : « _Il paraîtrait que tu as un faible pour le chocolat…_». Hermione rougit doucement et attrapant la cuillère qu'on avait glissée près du gâteau à son intention, elle prit une bouchée de cette fameuse charlotte au chocolat.

Elle faillit en gémir de plaisir, mais se retint juste à temps. Elle était délicieuse. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. La mousse au chocolat était juste comme il fallait, fondante à souhait, croquante par endroit lorsque la crêpe dentelle se heurtait à ses dents. Un instant, elle eut un regard absent, la main posée sur sa bouche comme si elle essayait de se retenir de pousser une exclamation de pure joie. Si un garçon avait vraiment voulu la séduire, il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était Ron qui avait eu cette attention si romantique, mais elle en doutait fortement. Elle sortit finalement de sa torpeur, regarda l'heure et se replongea sans son devoir. Cependant, un observateur attentif aurait constaté ses joues légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude et l'air rêveur qui voilait souvent ses yeux.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle émergea. Il restait peu de gens dans la salle et ils commençaient à se lever pour aller se coucher. Harry et Ron cependant continuaient à discuter, hermétiques à l'agitation autour d'eux. Elle les rejoignit, s'asseyant près de Ron qui s'était redressé dans le canapé. Chacun lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit, ne remarquant pas celui légèrement plus nerveux de Ron, et écouta attentivement leur conversation. Ils parlaient de leur orientation. Harry, heureux comme jamais, expliquait qu'il avait reçu une réponse de Shackelbot il y avait à peine quelques heures, et que celui-ci acceptait de le prendre en apprentissage. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore choisi entre une carrière d'auror ou bien une formation de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione mit son grain de sel en expliquant les démarches qu'elle avait faites auprès de plusieurs maîtres, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire. D'un mouvement commun, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ron, lui demandant s'il avait lui aussi envoyé ses lettres de motivation. Ron se redressa, clairement gêné, mis ses mains dans ses poches et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute oreille humaine. Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge et finit par s'expliquer.

- Je n'ai envoyé aucune lettre.

Voyant qu'Hermione allait protester, s'attendant en tout cas à ce qu'elle le fasse, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Je vais le faire bientôt… C'est juste… 'Fin je sais pas… Y'a eu l'enterrement de Fred et après le retour ici…  
>- Et puis tes escapades on ne sait où deux fois par semaine…, ajouta Harry en souriant malicieusement.<p>

Il espérait lui faire avouer ce qu'il manigançait. Mais Hermione ne souriait pas. Elle avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés ce qui généralement était de mauvais augure.

La vérité, c'est que Ron ne voulait plus faire auror, mais il n'osait pas le dire à Harry. Il avait peur de terriblement le décevoir. Depuis quasiment leur première rencontre, ils avaient envisagé un futur collectif, un futur où leurs routes ne divergeraient pas. Ils s'étaient imaginé l'avenir, chacun réalisant le même apprentissage, se soutenant mutuellement dans l'adversité, faisant front commun contre leurs tuteurs lorsque ceux-ci dépasseraient les limites, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais Ron savait mieux que personne qu'on ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir. Personne n'aurait pu prédire un jour l'atomisation des deux inséparables qu'étaient Fred et Georges. Les gens changent. Le temps, qui sur toute ombre en verse une plus noire, sur le sombre océan de la vie jette son manteau d'épreuves et d'horreurs. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il n'était pas un héros. S'il en avait vraiment été un, il aurait sauvé Fred. Bien sûr, il savait que cette pensée était ridicule, qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre la mort et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais lorsqu'il voyait les rides de sa mère, la tristesse de son père et le désespoir de son frère, il se disait qu'il donnerait tout pour retrouver sa famille, celle d'avant la guerre. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses envies, qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il désirait, pour que Fred soit fier de lui. Et puis il y avait Georges. Il se savait incapable de le laisser seul, pas dans un moment comme celui-là, pas pour un apprentissage dont il n'avait que faire. Il allait travailler avec lui, rouvrir les _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, récolter des fonds et quand il jugerait le moment opportun, lancer son propre commerce. Une pâtisserie, pour commencer, et ensuite, peut-être, un restaurant. Mais en voyant la mine fermée d'Hermione, il savait déjà que lui parler de ses projets, ce serait subir son rationalisme, ce qui le découragerait à coup sûr. Il avait bien conscience que le métier de restaurateur était particulièrement prenant et difficile, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler.

Cependant, Ron avait véritablement gagné en sensibilité. Son initiation à la cuisine lui avait appris à savourer les plats, certes, mais également à observer avant de se précipiter. Avec Hermione, il avait tout raté, mais il comptait bien se rattraper. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de subtilité. Il avait tout prévu : d'abord la faire tomber dans ses bras, petit à petit, puis sortir avec elle et prendre un appartement commun sur le chemin de Traverse. Tout en aidant Georges avec son magasin, continuer à la surprendre et la ravir par ses talents de cuisinier jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette que ce serait un véritable gâchis pour lui de faire autre chose de sa vie. Et alors ils vivraient heureux et auraient deux ou trois enfants. Le mariage, bien entendu, faisait aussi partie de son plan infaillible.

Hermione, malheureusement, le fit sortir de sa rêverie :

- Un jour, Ronald, il va falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

Son ton, particulièrement venimeux, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement des lettres de motivations.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière des excuses bidon.

Ouch ! c'était bas. Harry, qui sentait l'orage venir, opta pour un départ stratégique, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Véritable "excuse bidon" comme le disait si bien Hermione : il ne prenait jamais sa douche le soir. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer à Ron un regard compatissant précédé d'un sourire qui promettait la pire des tortures s'il ne lui racontait pas tout l'heure suivante. Avec un soupir désespéré qui ne trompait personne, Ron se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait rien perdu de l'échange silencieux entre les deux garçons. Comme souvent, elle se sentit exclue ce qui ajouta à son énervement initial. En voyant ses joues se colorer légèrement de rose et ses yeux se mettre à briller furieusement, Ron faillit craquer et tout lui dire, de ses expérimentations à son amour fou pour elle. Mais il se retint juste à temps. Il ne lui dévoilerait qu'une partie de son plan.

- Je vais aider Georges à remettre le magasin sur pied.

Cela eut le don d'étouffer dans l'œuf les protestations de la jeune fille.

- Donc je n'ai pas de lettres à envoyer. J'ai pire : convaincre Georges et mes parents que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Le ton calme, teinté de sérénité qu'avait employé Ron, fit frissonner Hermione. Merlin ! il allait finir par la rendre folle.

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de l'incertitude dans laquelle il la plongeait. Elle en était même à essayer de le rendre jaloux en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait retrouvé une correspondance assidue avec Victor Krum. En fait, l'un comme l'autre s'avérait être d'une maladresse excessive lorsqu'il était question de sentiments. Ron finit par se lever, les mains toujours dans les poches, et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione. Alors qu'il allait gravir les premières marches menant aux dortoirs, il fut pris d'une soudaine impulsion. Se retournant brusquement, il se pencha un peu en avant et lui dit :

- Au fait Hermione : tu as du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche.

Puis il disparut dans les escaliers. Restée seule, Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle était sûre de n'avoir aucune trace de chocolat sur le visage pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait vérifié trois fois avant de les rejoindre tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur donner les armes pour la charrier, ce qui l'aurait très vite lassée. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre (re)lecture !<p> 


End file.
